My princess
by Amira Kazuki
Summary: WIP Teru is a princess of japan while kurosaki is just her bodyguard. will their destiny unfold? or teru just have to marry a prince for the sake of the country?   My third fanfic.. Please review. thanks
1. Chapter 1: Protect the princess

Chapter 1

**"Protect the Princess! I repeat, protect the Princess!"** .

My bodyguard said to his fellow men while holding my shoulders so tight.

Paparazzi were everywhere outside our palace gates. We were being followed and ambushed every single day.

The paparazzi were just nuts; I can't even have a simple shopping spree.

Several guards were to accompany me wherever I go.

But lately, the security have been doubled ever since that my brother died. I can handle my obligations, I guess.

It's the accusations that are driving me crazy.

* * *

><p>"Princess Teru, is it true that you're the reason behind that your brother is dead?". The paparazzi once again<p>

striked their accusation and they won't stop at nothing. It just keeps on attacking me.

"Princess! Is it out of jealousy that you've done this?"

"Were you there during the killing?"

"times like this, what will happen to Japan?

"Princess! Look here, answer me first!"

"No, me first!"

"Princess!"

"princess!"

* * *

><p>All their voices are speaking all at once. I can't hold it any longer. My head is becoming more heavy, I think I'm<p>

going to faint.

Kurosaki saw the princess' pale face and he knew that they are being so hard at her, he held her hand for

comfort.

"it is Teru Kurebayashi , the princess of Japan who will carry on the duty as the last heir.

Any accusations will not be answered. Now, will you please excuse us? The princess needs some rest". He said

while securing her with his arms.

He signaled to our guards to close the gates already. _"whatever happens, I'll protect you… My princess" _Kurosaki

said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2:Possibilities

Chapter 2: Possiblities

* * *

><p>* knock* *knock*<p>

"Princess Teru? Are you asleep?". Kurosaki wait for a response.

"Yes, you may come in. Teru gave her usual reply as she covered herself with blankets. It seems like the fever is

starting, every minute passed make it difficult for her to breath.

Kurosaki examined her room as he walked in. it has its elegant wallpaper, a great statue on the middle of her

room, family photos were on the wall. She has everything that a girl could ever wish but why is she so sad?

Nothing can be compared to her once happy angelic face that has turned to be so depressed.

* * *

><p>He examined the small frame bedside her gigantic bed. It was a photo of him, teru and prince souichirou, his old<p>

friend and teru's brother. Those were the days that everything was in harmony and peaceful. In the photo, prince

souichirou was laughing at teru's reaction as kurosaki squeezed her cheeks so hard like some kind of cottonballs.

"Why are you here, Kurosaki? " she said, aware of his presence nearby.

"Because I knew that you're not feeling well". He replied as he sat down beside her, tucking a stray hair behind

her ear. Teru turned to the opposite position to look at him.

Their eyes met, kurosaki's eyes never looked away. 'Only if you're not the princess and we're just two regular

people, we could have been..' He always think about this but he immediately shoved the lovesick thought right

away.

* * *

><p>"what are you looking at? I bet you're thinking about something perverted again, aren't you?. Teru said as she<p>

threw him some pillows.

"Yeah.. that you are an A-cup spoiled brat". He smirked while gently holding her arm to pull her up, making her

head lean to the head board of her bed. "you- perevert! You never changed a bit." She said with her cheeks so

red as tomatoes. But to her surprised, she saw a meal at her bedside table.

"Say AH, your highness". Kurosaki teased as he got a spoonful of soup.

Without hesitation, she followed him. Among anyone in the palace, he's the only who could really understand and

protect her. After all, they've been childhood friend ever since. His family has been serving the royal family from

generations to generations. Both families were so fond of each other. In short, they're perfect for each other.

She found it amazing that a perverted, sarcastic and idiotic guy like kurosaki could make her forget the worries,

pain and suffering that she's experiencing. 'if I were to chose among all my suitors… I would pick you instead,

kurosaki'

* * *

><p>AN: Aww… Poor them… well, here it goes. There's more to come.. See you soon! :D


End file.
